


Orders Are Made to Be Ignored

by Seblainer



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [99]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 20:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Takes place when Gabby was still on the show.
Relationships: Matthew Casey/Gabriela Dawson
Series: Picking Up the Pieces [99]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925
Kudos: 2





	Orders Are Made to Be Ignored

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Chicago Fire  
Title: Orders Are Made to Be Ignored  
Characters: Wallace Boden, Matt Casey, Gabriela “Gabby” Dawson  
Pairing: Dawsey  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.  
Summary: Takes place when Gabby was still on the show.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.  
Disclaimer: Michael Brandt and Derek Haas own this show and these characters. I don’t own anything you recognize. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 184 without title and ending.

Word to use: Defiant

PUtP #99: Orders Are Made to Be Ignored 

Boden had ordered everyone out of the building that was on fire. Most of them had been on the fourth and fifth floors as they got people out.

Over the next several minutes, most of the team radioed in that they were on their way. Gabby stood near an ambulance and waited.

Several minutes passed and most of the team was out. Everyone but Matt. She grabbed her radio again and said, “Casey, are you there?”

Silence passed and Gabby radioed again. “Casey, come in.”

There was still no answer when suddenly Boden shouted, “Flashover!”

Everyone else quickly got down. With a defiant look, Gabby ran back inside.

She knew Boden was pissed, but she didn’t care. Just like rules are made to be broken, orders are made to be ignored.

10 minutes later she found Matt, took off her mask and placed it over his face to help him breathe. Then, she helped him up and outside.

A few minutes later Gabby helped him over to some paramedics. She knew Boden was gonna yell at her but it didn’t matter. Matt was safe.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.


End file.
